Undertale after story season 2
by Noval25
Summary: The sequel to my first season, so read the first one to understand; this story will go after many years of Chara's revival, giving a her a new relationship to Frisk. Both Frisk and Chara are female in this.


It has been a few years after Asriel and Chara were resurrected. In that time, Frisk moved out to live by herself, well not completely, with Asriel and Chara, making Toriel happy and sad at the same time. Toriel got married to Sans, though Asgore was okay with her decision, they still see each other for coffee. Undyne and Alphys got married and are planning on having a baby, once they figure out how. Papyrus works with Mettaton as her driver, and special effects, helping Mettaton out the best he can.

The reason Asriel, Chara, Frisk are living together is because Toriel wants them to stay close to each other to make sure their safe. The conflict between monsters and humans has been resolve, but there are still some people that refuse it.

Frisk was woken up by her alarm clock, getting ready for her day of work. She came down, seeing Asriel making breakfast "really Azzie, again?" "What, someone needs to follow mom's example?". Chara was the final one to come down "howdy Chara" "howdy Az, howdy Frisk" "howdy" she giggled. "Well, I'll be heading out" said Frisk "and I'll be leaving soon enough" said Chara "good luck" said Asriel. Frisk left "love you both" "yeah, we know" Asriel said as Chara blushed. "Uh, Chara?" "Huh, what?" "Don't you need to get to Grillby's" "oh yeah". "See you tonight Az" "I'll make my special dinner" "Asriel, just be normal about it" Chara said as she left.

When it comes to work, for these three, they have their difference. Frisk doesn't work in the Embassy anymore and now works as lawyer, (and no, this is not Phoenix Wright). Chara works the bar with Grillby, serving customers, basically everyone knows her by now. As for Asriel he's a gamer with his own channel and is popular.

Chara was 21, which meant she was old enough to work at Grillby's bar. Though, she had complications working with Grillby (Fire). "Hey Grillby, sorry I'm late" "what do you mean, you're early" he said as Chara looked at the clock "er, Asriel". "Well, at least you can help out" "uh, yeah, sure" Chara soon got to work, prepping the beverages. "Hey Grillby, what are you making?" "… Potato soup" "what, no way, you're actually going with my idea". "I just thought, it helps business" "right" Chara smirked as Grillby blushed.

The place was open as people and monsters came in to have a good drink. Grillby's place now sold coffee for the people in the morning. Chara was still surprised to see humans talking with monsters more frequently. When a familiar skeleton came in, having a seat at the counter "hey buddy, do you know why the skeleton couldn't go to the party?" "Was it, he had no body to go with, or was he just bonely". "Wow kid, you're really, getting my funny bone".

Frisk finally arrived at the office where her workers are a human and a monster. "Hey Peter, how are you and Monster Kid doing?" "Eh, it's coming, oh and by the way, there are some people for you today" "thanks".

Later that night, Chara was serving customers their food. "There you go Nek" "thanks; oh, and did you finally ask that friend of yours out yet?". "Heh, no, not yet" everyone shouted in despair "Chara, you got to get into it" "I wish I could". Sans leaned in "So, is it the brother or sister?" "Sans, shut it, I don't want anyone finding out". "Aw, c'mon Chara, we're all friends here" said a monster "no, it's too embarrassing". "Hey guys, let's lay off, if she doesn't want to talk about it" said Sans.

Frisk made it home, where she saw a plate of food wrapped up, with a note on it. "Made some food for Frisk and Chara, retired early". "Hm, must have been a good stream today" Frisk started reheating the food, when Chara came home. "Hey Chara" "hey Frisk, where's Asriel?" "Late game" "ah, he really needs to plan his schedule".

"So, how was the office?" said Chara "eh, you know, a waste of time". "How about it the bar?" asked Frisk "same drunks, new troubles". "Grillby, even allowed me to bring home some whiskey, want some?" "Um, you sure that's a good idea?". "Yeah, c'mon take a sip" Frisk took a sip "man, that's strong, you'll get use to it". They continued eating and talking about their day, and involved a bottle of whiskey.


End file.
